Lullabies
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: GaaraSakura Collection of oneshots, ficlets, 100 word drabbles and the like. Some cute, some not so cute. Rating Range: K to M.
1. Lullaby

**A/N:** Okay so, yea, Hi. I'm testing the waters...and avoiding updating my other fic...:shifty eyes: not really, this plot bunny threatened my life so I wrote it and here it is and yea...babbling over.

**Disclaimer:** Not so much.

* * *

Gaara doesn't sleep. Anyone who knows Gaara knows why he doesn't sleep and most of them have gotten over the feeling of guilt they faced the first time they caught a glimpse of a lone figure, on a rooftop, in the dead of night.

* * *

Sakura would say she was close to Gaara. She would say they shared a special bond. Sakura would say this because when Gaara sits on the roof, at one or two in the morning, she sits with him. Neither can remember quite when or how it started but one night Sakura showed up next to him and he didn't object. 

On that night Sakura's mind had been plagued with demons and the nightmares drove her from her bed to come and sit with a real demon. Irony was never her friend. Gaara did not speak to her; instead they shared a comfortable silence until Sakura broke it with the quiet whisper of a song. Her mother used to sing Sakura to sleep when she had nightmares as a young girl and now the song was back to try and sooth her again. Gaara's head tilted up ever so slightly at the sound and Sakura noted that, while he tried to hide it, he was listening. She smiled softly, watching him from the corner of her eye.

It wasn't exactly a pleasing sound, Gaara noted, but it wasn't horrible either. Her voice was fragile sounding, quiet and tended to crack when forced into notes too high for her range. But all the same he found the melody to be calming, he felt…less burdened and that must have caused some physical reaction in his face because the next moment, the sound had stopped. He looked at her then, for the first time in however many hours they'd been sitting there. She looked back, but would not meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He stared at her, cold and calculating, his dark rimmed eyes boring holes into her soul and mind.

"Why." It really wasn't much of a question, more of a statement but that was the way he was. Sakura pondered what he meant. Why did she sing? Why did she stop? "Why are you sorry?" He clarified slowly after a moment. She looked away entirely.

"I disturbed you…" Sakura let the sentence hang as if she might finish it with something else but his unwavering eyes on her made the thoughts die before they reached her tongue. Hesitantly she looked back to him, and for a moment it looked like he might rebuke her statement, instead he changed topics.

"What was it….you were singing?" The redhead asked slowly. Sakura's emerald eyes lit the tinniest bit at his curiosity and she let her emerald met his jade for the first time that night.

"A lullaby my mother used to sing to me…before she died." Sakura's voice was still soft, and Gaara would not, for many more years, understand why he asked what he did next.

He moved a fraction closer to her, his eyes returning to the full moon above them. "Finish it?" He asked, barely exceeding a whisper. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him for a moment before smiling secretly to herself, understanding flicking across her features. Her eyes followed his up to the moon, a soft lullaby starting on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** All done. I'm hoping to do more in this fandom, if you'll have me that is. Read and review and all that...GaaSaku for life. 


	2. Morning Person

**A/N:** 100 word drabble thing, I had inspiration at lunch today. Make the 'she' whoever you want I suppose, but for anyone who cares, it is Sakura, I just made it flexable.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, Gaara wishes.

**Word Count:** 112

* * *

Sometimes Gaara wishes she wouldn't be such a morning person. 

Sometimes he wishes said morning person didn't live with him, especially…in the morning.

"GAARA-KUN!!!"

Sometimes, Gaara wishes he could ignore the sound of her barreling down the hall and smashing through his door.

"Good morning Gaara-kun! Its time to greet the day, its beautiful outside and the birds are singing…"

Sometimes Gaara wishes she wouldn't ramble on and on about the lovely day…while jumping up and down on his bed.

"Oh and Gaara…"

Sometimes Gaara wishes all these things.

"I love you."

Other times…he's just happy to have her.


	3. 4 AM Static

A/N: Third bit of Lullabies, product of my mood tonight.

Rating: T-M  
Word Count: 133  
Summary: He didn't say anything about the marks on his skin or the trails of eyeliner on her cheeks.

* * *

Sakura didn't like how he came home at three in the morning. She didn't like how he always smelled of cigarettes and beer and that anything-but-subtle smell of sex.

She knew that when she asked him where he'd been, he'd answer the same way. 'Out.'

He never gave her a real reason for his activities, never apologized for leaving her alone for hours. He didn't say anything about the marks on his skin or the trails of eyeliner on her cheeks.

She would move from the couch to the bedroom and he would sit down heavily in her vacated spot.

She would sit in the bedroom and stare at the wall waiting. He wouldn't come.

At four, Sakura would slip from the bedroom.

At four, Sakura would kill the static on the TV.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: **So I got this random inspiration and I wrote this. Its sort of inspired by my boyfriend who is a tad stressed out right now. But mostly I just thought it would be cute and I wanted to do something that didn't end like most of my oneshots even though its still romance. Enjoy!

* * *

"You know…you really shouldn't work yourself this hard." Her voice was like a dream. The sound washed over him smooth and wonderful. "You'll make yourself sick and then what would we do?" Sakura smiled benevolently as she draped the warm blanket around the tired Kazekage's shoulders.

"I'm fine; I was just resting my eyes."

Sakura shook her head and hopped up onto the edge of the desk. "Sure, that's why I could hear you snoring all the way down the hall." She chided him softly burying her fingers in his dark crimson hair, his head still resting in his arms atop the desk. "A man can't survive on coffee alone Gaara, not even you."

Gaara smirked, his eyes shut contentedly. "I can try." Sakura stopped her gentle stroking to look at the young Kazekage sternly.

"Gaara, you'll work yourself to death. Please go home and get some sleep." Sakura stared at his calm face for a long moment while he seemingly thought it over. "I just want what's best for you and from a doctor's…a friend…from my point of view you're worn out and stressed and you need a goodnight's sleep." A few more moments passed while Sakura waited for a reply. "Gaara, are you listening to me?" She prodded his cheek with a pale finger and in return got a soft mumble. _'He's asleep.'_

She smiled gently and leaned down to kiss the crown of his head. "Goodnight Gaara…next time I'm getting you in a real bed one way or another." Flushing slightly at the implication of her last thought Sakura stood and walked to the door of the Kazekage's office and flicked off the light. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, look for more eventually. 


End file.
